Need
by fmakhtc1fan
Summary: ‘Be with me, stay with me, please, don’t leave me yet!’ ‘I need to let her go, it’s the only way it’ll ever work out…’ Two-shot. Channy


So, I was listening to the song Need by Hana Pestle and I'm kind of in an emo mood so I thought, I should make an angst story! So here it is.

Title: Need

Author: fmakhtc1fan

Pairing: SonnyxChad

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance, Angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or anything else I mention! O.o

Summary: 'Be with me, stay with me, please, don't leave me yet!' 'I need to let her go, it's the only way it'll ever work out…'

A/N: This fic isn't beta read so sorry if I make stupid mistakes. I seem to make those a lot… Btw, this is gonna be a two-shot, Sonny's side of the story and Chad's side. Well, I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

Sonny's POV

It was Saturday, November 30th, the day of our 2-year anniversary. It was raining outside and cold, not very good weather for an anniversary, but when Chad asked me to talk to him outside in that coldness, with a flimsy umbrella no less, I finally found out why the heavens gave us such crappy weather.

"Sonny, I don't think we should continue doing this." He said looking at the floor behind me.

"I'm sorry, are you breaking up with me?" I probably looked completely devastated, but after a year of wonderful moments with a wonderful man, wouldn't you look that way?

"Yeah, I guess I am…" He said sadly. If he was so sad why was he dumping me?!

"But, why?" I couldn't believe what he was saying. And the next things he said were even more unbelievable. "I thought it was going really well!"

He was staring at his shoes, which were getting soaked. "Our shows have never allowed it. No one would allow it, really. The media would have a field day if they found out and I think I'm tired of running around under cover for so long…"

"I don't understand Chad, it wasn't a problem before, why now?" I slowly raised my hand to touch his cheek and he flinched backward from me. I flinched, and lowered my arm in disappointment.

"I'm tired of this, Monroe. I… I can't do this anymore…!" That's what really got to me. He hadn't used my last name as my name since we were still enemies on our separate shows. He had his eyes shut tight and before I could look at his beautiful eyes one more time, he turned around and walked away from me.

"Wait, Chad! Please, wait! We can work this out somehow just- Please come back!" I reached out my hand as if to forcibly pull him back, but it didn't work. He kept on walking. I didn't even notice when my umbrella fell out of my hands and made its decent behind me.

I fell to my knees and started crying, although I couldn't really tell from the rain on my face. Why? What did I do? Is it ever possible to fix this? How am I supposed to breath without you Chad? You're like my air to me. I'm not ready to say goodbye to all that we were yet…

After that, everything went black. I suppose someone found me and picked me up but right now, I honestly don't care what happens to me…

-~-

"Sonny… Sonny…! Sonny! Come on, you have to wake up!"

I wearily opened my eyes, pushed myself off the So Random! couch and said, "Tawni…? Oh my gosh, Tawni! You will not guess what kind of dream I just had! I dreamed that Chad dumped me because he was tired of hiding our relationship!" I was suddenly flooded with hope and happiness. Maybe my subconscious is just playing a sick trick on me!

"Um… Sonny…? I think you should check out Chad's Twitter…" Tawni said looking a little guilty. I wonder why…

"Well alright then!" I said pulling out my phone and accessing the Twitter app, which Chad's said, "Just dumped Sonny Monroe for good. It wasn't even that hard."

I stared at that for a good 10 minutes, shaking visibly. "So… He really did break up with me… But, how could he possibly do that to me? I thought we were going so well…" Tears started rolling down my face and I started sobbing. Tawni just looked at me with a worried expression. She looked left and right before she sat next to me and put her arms around my shoulders in a comforting but still awkward hug.

I sniffled and said, "Tawni, why are you trying to comfort me? That's so unlike you…"

"Because I know you really liked Chad. And I know what a broken heart feels like when someone you really like dumps you. I'm sorry." She said sadly. I just put my arms in her arm in front of me and continued to cry.

-~-

The next day when Marshall asked where I was, Tawni covered for me, saying I wasn't feeling so good. The truth was, was that I was still in my room with the lights off and the curtains drawn, under my covers, in my bed with a tissue box beside me and a playlist of sad songs Tawni gave to me last night playing on my iPod in my speakers. She said it might not be much, but it might help a little. Except the thing was it all reminded me of Chad. When I looked at my iPod's time, it read 3:33 PM. That meant my mom was off working her part time job as a waitress. It also meant I had been in bed for a good 5 hours crying my eyes out. I sighed and wiped my eyes even though I knew it would futile later on. I looked to the left of me to the empty side of the bed where he would sneak in and talk with me all night long and reached my hand out as if he were there. I wondered briefly if you missed me, even for a second because I miss you a hell of a lot more…

That's pretty much how I was for about a month, depressed, sad, and miserable. If I so much as glanced at Chad's smiling face on the walls, I would run away instantly. For a while there, So Random! had to work without me. It was hard for me, and them.

Then one day, I was on my way to the bathroom when there was a knock at the apartments front door. I put on a confused look on my face, put on a hoodie to make myself look a little bit better and put my hair in front of my face a little bit to hide the redness. It all didn't help much.

When I went to the door and opened it, I found that no one was there. I stepped forward a little bit and looked left and right before I looked down at the ground to find a card. It had a cartoon-ish person with an apologetic smile on his face holding a flower out to me. I looked inside to see that someone wrote, 'Hey Stranger. I hope you feel better soon. Don't be an idiot and stay in bed for too long. After all, the shell must break before the bird can fly… From, Child's Hospital at Dartmouth.' I stared at the strange card giving off a small laugh. It was confusing that some one from a hospital would send me a card but it still made me feel a little bit better. I knew then that I would pull through this, eventually.

It didn't take long for me to be back on the show, but I never was quite the same every again. If I was left alone, there was a certain sadness that overtook me, but soon I mastered the art of masking my emotions. After a while, it didn't take much to appear cheery and sunny like I used to be. In fact, after a while no one even knew I was hurting at the same time.

-~- 6 Years Later -~-

It was November 30th, a day I will never forget but have long forgotten to feel anything on. I was on my way to my fiancé, Tyler's, house when I accidentally ran into someone and we both toppled to the ground. Even after all these years, my clumsiness never truly left me.

"Hey watch where you're- Sonny?!" I flinched when I heard my old name and looked to see, who else, Chad Dylan Cooper. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here in Hollywood? I thought you were in Florida on a movie or something." Chad still became the rich actor he wanted to be. I was only an agent for a not well-known actress.

"I was, but I came back here for the premiere. Fancy meeting you here though." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I suppose so. Look, Chad, I'm kind of in a hurry here so if you don't mind getting out of my way, I would like to pass." I said trying to walk past him before he stepped out in front of me.

"Whoa there Monroe, where do you think your going? Come with me to a café and let's catch up." I looked at him with irritated eyes.

"Did I not say I had somewhere to be?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at him.

Chad sighed and said, "Sonny-"

"It's actually Allison now. After you left me in the rain 6 years ago, I stopped referring to myself as Sonny and grew accustomed to Allison." I said cutting him off.

He looked miserable for a split second before saying, "Ok then, Allison, look, I'm sorry for what I did back then. It was stupid of me and I didn't know what I was thinking, please can we at least be friends again?"

I was surprised that he'd say that after breaking my heart and changing me for good. "I'm sorry Chad but I have a fiancé now and he's a really good guy."

"What?? You're getting married? Since when?" Chad looked completely surprised at my news.

"For couple of months actually. Wait, I don't have to tell you any of this. You're no longer a part of my life, Chad. I'm soon going to be a Berret, and there's nothing you can do about it." With that I walked part him pushing his shoulder with mine and slowly went away from him.

He stayed exactly where he was but he called out to me one last time, "Sonny Monroe!"

I stopped where I was, still facing my back to him and said back, "What, Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"I'm sorry. Truly I am. I really wish there was something I could do." He shouted after me, still not looking at me.

I scoffed and said, "Yeah, whatever Chad…" And I continued walking away.

"Hey Stranger. I hope you feel better soon. Don't be an idiot and stay in bed for too long. After all, the shell must break before the bird can fly!" I heard him shout and it made me stop in my tracks. It was the exact quote from my card that was left to me that day. I turned around just as he was turning around and I said, "That was you…?"

He looked me in the eyes and nodded. I could feel tears starting to fall down my cheeks. He looked concerned at me and walked up to me to brush away the tears. I flinched and backed away from him. "Chad, you can't fix the past. You can't possibly think that if you say you're sorry I'll just forgive you so willingly and leap into your arms, that's not how I work anymore. You changed me. You made me different somehow when you broke off all connections to me. I can no longer be as bright as I used to be. And now, it's my turn to say I'm done. Good bye forever, Chad Dylan Cooper."

I turned around and walked away. I walked away from the one who changed my life for good, from the one who took my heart, tore it out, and trampled on it in the rainy ground, and from the now and forever love of my life.

'Be with me, stay with me, just for now let time decide when I won't need you.' Even though now, time has decided that I will always need you. You're the one that decided that I could no longer have you.

* * *

Well that didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to. Oh well, I hope it was alright... Remember, if your mad at Chad, I'm going to write another story explaining just why he did the things he did because we can't make Chad be the bad guy for too long :P If you want more angst, look at my other SWAC story ForgetMeNot!

Btw, who is totally psyched for SWAC new season?! :DD I know I am! Oh my gosh the new episode looks like it's filled with Channy moments!


End file.
